Raoul de Chagny
|image = Image:Raoul1.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = That guy absolutely no one in the fandom likes for no reason (like why guys???) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 21 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = French and English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7317 (Deck 6) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Phantom of the Opera |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = And there's only one Raoul~ |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Dai }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: He could out-fence a majority of denizens on the boat, except for 2 problems. One, he doesn't have a sword. Two, he doesn't have a sword. Technically, that's only one problem, but it was such a big one that it warranted mentioning twice. Internet cookies for whoever can name the butchered quote reference. Strength: His passion for fashion. Weakness: Christine and possibly Erik, especially if rope is involved. Raoul also has a nasty habit of jumping into holes acting on impulse and not thinking things through. Personality: Good natured and polite until his girlfriend gets kidnapped. Extra: ...no really. The preteen fandom hates his guts. Look at how much they hate him. Canon Relationships Because I can't be arsed to keep track of in-game relationships Christine: He gave her a big damn shiny Erik: Gay for ttly gonna stab him Elegante Warnings: Got one on his very first day for attacking Erik :T Warning cleared due to ketchup clerical error c: Deaths: *Death 1: Noosed by Erik *Death 2: Killed with most of the group that released Jenjen *Death 3: Went over the rail after hearing about Chrissie's relationship with Erol Other/Links App goes here Alternate accounts are hawtnessdchagny (alternate icons and non!canon interactions), phantomisntreal (The Prophet's Song), getsnoosed (Soon to be at Ruby City), littlestvicomte (age down), vicomteonwheels (age up), vicomtesschagny (rule!63), and sodeepitsreal (bodyswap with Erik) Little Raoul PB is Elijah Wood from 'The Good Son' Girl!Raoul PBs are Elena Lazic and Manulea Lazic Phantom of the Opera on IMDB Because Raoul refuses to be outdone by Erik, Raoul has a formspring now! OMG YOU COPYCAT - Erik = Timeline = let's try this again Elegante What it sounds like: Raoul's shenanigans upon the good ship Elegante First Post: A wild RAOUL appears! *Because life works out that way, the first person a wet and wounded Raoul runs into is his kinky rope sex partner sworn enemy, Erik, who only has a minute or so to try and convince the good Vicomte that Christine is not here before having to fight off an enraged fop. Mask removing and name-calling leads to Raoul getting nearly choked to death, until Rue and Christine appear on the scene. Erik reclaims his mask while Christine leads Raoul quietly away to get him acquainted with boat life. WARNING: Redd is displeased *Raoul tries to talk to the good captain, but to no avail Erik's 3rd Post: In which Erik and Raoul bitch at each other. *Erik tries to explain to a less-than-receptive Raoul that he is also a monster, and Raoul politely disagrees Second Post: Hi, I'm Raoul, and Erik sucks. *Leonardo questions the captain's warning, but seems cool with him for now *Erik and Raoul have a silent fight. *Anna Two actually thought O.G. was an okay dude *Razer doesn't get why everybody loev Chrissie *Rochelle is displeased at the prospect of psychos on her boat ride *Christine tries to talk Raoul out of pissing Erik off Erik's 4th Post: More silent bitching. *How poignant Erik's 5th Post: Don't talk to my GF like that >:| *More NO U bitching Odette Commentlog: "You remind me of a frog I once knew..." *Raoul interrupts Odette's search for not!boy clothes Third Post: Noosey shenanigans *Erik leaves a present outside Raoul's door. * Donny hasn't figured out the water thing yet, sorry brah *Oh Raoul, wry so silly? Chrissie knows how to work the water thing Log: Erik/Rope/Raoul is my OT3 *Raoul, while heading to Christine's room, gets caught unawares by Erik. A spirited struggle later, and Raoul is killed. Good night, sweet fop. Fourth Post: "Vicomte, I believe I have your trousers." *Raoul recovers from his dead status ailment. * Major Kusanagi found his pants. Gideon's 22nd Post: There's an awful lot of pantslessness going around *'Good' really isn't the term to describe pantslessness Erik's 6th Post: You'd think he likes being noosed or something... *And then the Phantom asked him out. No, really. Raoul was surprised too. Fifth Post: Dear Boat, been invited to tea with crazy person, not sure he won't poison me, what should I do? * Donny gives tactical advice. *Ironhide says tell someone where you'll be, btw your name is weird :/ *Drusilla is creepy as hell *Samuel recommends crafting a poison shiv out of a hairbrush and lye *Karis says just kill the fucker Log: Nobody turns down tea with the Phantom *Erik takes the opportunity to offer Raoul death threats to his face Valentine's Day Party: Erik is a magnificent ventriloquist *While trying to find Christine, Raoul hears a certain voice singing songs in his head... Sherlock Holmes' 4th Post: Oh boy, time mate! *And language mate, oh my. Holmes has all the makings of a scruffy companion of the street Fifth Post: All this future stuff is weird. *Erik drops in for his daily snark, which Raoul responds to happily *Keats Arlend shares his world *Kevas talks about gnomes and goblins, but not dolls or shoes... Erik's 8th Post: Part One of The Adventures of Little Raoul *Raoul encounters Sack Boy and now they are best friends, against Erik's wishes. After reaching the buffet, they pick up a Chrissie as well. Little Raoul Log: Part Two of The Adventures of Little Raoul *Raoul kinda feels bad about ripping that dirty old sack off, so he finds awesome treasure to make it up to Sack Boy Sixth Post: Aftermath of The Adventures of Little Raoul *Erik breaks all the pleasant CR they built as little 'uns *Chrissie accepts apology because the boat does shit like this Christine's 63rd Post: Christine "lost" her keycard *Chrissie lets him know that she's been staying with Mimmi Kopanski Seventh Post: 4th Wall Day~ *A Christine from Love Never Dies asks him where their son is and says Raoul looks funny *Some girl tells Raoul that he should stop drinking that hatorade *Another lady informs Raoul that she prefers him as a child molester/gay mormon/impotent batman knock-off *GO NINJA GO NINJA GO! GO NINJA GO NINJA GO! Log: The search for Room 1363 *Raoul follows Sokka down, then follows Marco Devera around because he has no idea what the hell is going on. It's kind of exciting, though. Log: Releasing Jennifer *Still following the party because he has nothing better to do, Raoul and several others get to experience having large invisible bullets blasting off important body parts. He bleeds out pretty quickly. Log with Samuel: In which Raoul acts as he is portrayed in most fanfics *Raoul attempts to make friends with Mr. Redface Odette's 27th Post: wtf tropical island? *Yep Eighth Post: Has anyone seen Chrissie? *Mimmi hasn't, and Chrissie was chilling in her room because she can't get into her own... *Tia's missing too, so Charlotte suggests they look together Ninth Post: Raoul is TTLY the mentally stable boyfriend. TTLY. *Anna doesn't think Erik did it and gently tries to calm and help the crazy boy *Hit-girl is unimpressed by the yelling on the comms. In French. *Erol is also unimpressed by the yelling, and is extremely upset with the suggestion of Christine's departure. The meeting of these two can only end in delicious angst good times *Hey, you were making sense a little bit ago, what gives? Asks Charlotte Lobster Party: Raoul finally stops chasing the Opera Ghost and accepts that Chrissie is gone *Anna sticks around to give him a hand while Raoul tries not to fall apart Erol's 70th Post: Raoul pries too deep into this Erol business *That breaking sound you just heard? Was it Raoul's A) heart B) mind C) both A and B? Ninth Post: Back from a swim *Raoul jumped the railing thanks to the new information provided to him by Erol. This post occurs upon his return. His eyes are now black, though he hasn't seen it quite yet. *John Hancock wants to know what Raoul's undies are doing in his bathtub and Dai researches what this underwear would be because hell if she knows :I *Goddamn, Raoul, can't Anna leave you alone for one second without you having a meltdown? Godric's 2nd Post: Talking about vampires. Real ones. *I'M NOOOOOOOOT OOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAY Helga's 1st Post: Yeah, the god powers thing is a bit irritating *It's a sad day when you find that you've been kidnapped and the first person you run into is an unkempt French dude with creepy eyes. Tenth Post: Take that, evil squirty thing *Raoul and Godric chat some more about vampires *Robin discusses costumed vigilantes while the voice in the back of Raoul's head chortles quietly to herself Remy Post: Screw your technology *It's probably bad for the digestion or something Erik's 9th 1st post: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAOUL, HERE HAVE A PHANTOM *Word of the day: Jackwagon Erik's 2nd Post: In Which The Epic Cockblocking Begins *Raoul appears a little too late to prevent Erik from snagging Anna's keycard and they have a standoff Anna's 14th Post: Why does no one listen to the crazy French man? *Raoul goes looking for the missing card to prove that Erik is a thieving jerkface. This can only end well *Also: Raoul can't help it if Sherlock Holmes is a picky bastard, shut up Erik Nabooru's 10th Post: That Ain't The Goods *Nabooru and Raoul talk about ladies, because he's so experienced Eleventh Post: Stop trying Raoul, you can't win *Marco talks with Raoul to see just how crazy Raoul is how much of a threat Erik is *Silly Raoul, Anna found her keycard. It was in Erik's pocket, right where she left it :3 Hancock's 11th Post: Raoul calling other people drunks. That's a laugh. *Hancock doesn't appreciate this French shit. Anna's 15th Post: She has the eye of the tigger *Raoul rushes over to comfort one of the few people who doesn't hate him/think he's completely crazy MASQUERAAAAAAADE * Lilith takes issue with Raoul's fun-sucking ways. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. *Hi Anna c: *See, Raoul? No one likes it when you're a party-pooper. But Coraline seems to think he's alright when he's high in a better mood Twelfth Post: The Return of The Littlest Vicomte *Dammit, Sackboy just can't catch a break *Playing mime games with Veld Thirteenth Post: Raoul is a pretty girl * Roesla + Erika = catfight Gavin's 17th Post: That is not how a bra goes on *Roesla tries to convince Gavin that she's not getting anywhere with a shirt on, and Gavin insists that he'll bloody well try Mikaela's Body Swap Post: Flying is p. cool *Hey, Raoul remembers a tall black man. He was a lot meaner the last time. Erik's 6th Post: No, really, Raoul is kind of a monster *Raoul smashes Erik's mask while Erik cries on the other end. Fourteenth Post: Get down with your fugly self *Erik kindly lets Raoul know that he has every intention of milking that mask smashing performance until everyone hates Raoul. Damn. *Marco appears and they have a chat about Erik. Again. Fifteenth Post: Another 4th Wall Day~ *Holy crap, someone speaking French. Who's a lady. *Aww, two hugs in about a month. At least this one isn't under the influence in any way *Ohshi, it's Pyramid Head *Dammit, Vanilla Ice, no one likes you Log: Tiptoe through the tulips with me~ *In which Raoul and Erik have a duel. With plastic swords. In a field of flowers. Only on Elegante. Christine's First post: Oh god, it's my girlfriend *Yeah, the one who, last he checked, ran off with another man without even telling him. He doesn't take this well. Sixteenth Post: Raoul runs off to get smashed. Just a little, though. *He makes the post and leaves Christine to talk to strangers. And get lured off by Erik. Balls. *Raoul comes back after he's calmed down a bit, only to find his room empty. Odette comes by to find a crazy French man instead of the scared French girl she talked to. Christine's 2nd Post: Christine reemerges from Erik's room. *Raoul takes Christine to fill in the gaps of whatever explanation Erik gave her and to apologize for running out on her. They chill in some flowers for a while, then get Christine some things so she can move into Raoul's room. Yuna's 4th Post: Looking for stuff *Yuna is looking for something in particular. Raoul is looking for something in particular. They agree to help each other look. Log: After party from Anna's performance *Christine and Raoul arrive. She wanders off to chat with Anna, and Erik pops into Raoul's head so they can talk. *Raoul stops by to congratulate Anna himself. *Zee glares and threatens Raoul, thinking he's Erik. Raoul is offended that people he doesn't even know hate him. If he only knew what the phandom was like. Erik's 11th Post: This is why Raoul turns into a drunken wife-beater *Erik calls Christine for a singing lesson, which Raoul forbids... until Christine talks him into it, against his better judgement. Sure enough, Erik uses the sexy voice, which sends Raoul reeling and lures Christine back to his room.* Christine's 3rd Post: Christine reemerges from Erik's room. Again. *While on her way to Raoul's room, she stops for a break, where Raoul finds her. He helps her back to their room, then they snuggle. Yup. Yuna's 6th Post: Yuna died *After a little thinking, Raoul realizes the baggy things he found are Yuna's sleeves. He returns them, meets Auron, and scarpers. Seventeenth Post: 24 hour Shadow Event *Raoul's shadow starts spouting pretty angsty stuff about how Chrissie's kind of a skank *He runs into Erik and his shadow. Drama turns into lulz because Sparky and I are awesome Diva's 1st Post: Apparently speaking French means a 50/50 chance of being batshit insane *Raoul manages to make friends with someone madder and more dangerous than Erik. Let's see how this works out (Hint: NOT WELL) Halloween Party: Holy God, shit went down. *After appearing at the halloween costume in an awesome a horrible costume, Raoul hides in a corner in shame. Though none of it got logged, Raoul was hit pretty hard by the birds when they appeared. He didn't die, but the bloodloss did keep him on deck 17 for a few days. Seth's 3rd Post: Seth made a list *Raoul wakes up long enough to let Christine know he's looking for her and long enough to piss Seth off, but that wasn't hard Christine's 4th Post: At least it wasn't Erik this time *Raoul and Christine reunite for the third time in Raoul's room, taking tally of each other's battle scars Christine's 5th Post: Getting Erik a new mask *Raoul wonders why Christine is posting secret things on the comms. *The mystery is solved and Raoul gets blackmailed into letting Chrissie get Erik a new mask Erik's 15th Post: STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL *Chrissie is missing again, so Erik and Raoul have a fight. It doesn't matter that it's actually not Erik's fault this time. Christine's 5th Post: Poor Chrissie can't catch a break from those French crazies *Christine was killed by evil vampires, but the boyfriend is here to superman-kiss the angst away *Chrissie, why is there a creep in this room, I don't like him here WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU INVITED HIM Renna's 15th Post: It's a nice day for a white wedding *So, Renna and Zeke got married, and Raoul and Christine decided that sounds like an awesome idea '''The End: In which the good ship Elegante reaches its destination for the final time. *Some men just want to watch the world burn *Code Candycane: Arming up before the final confrontation **Don't worry, Christine, I'm here to protect you... oh, I guess your lame and ineffectual boyfriend can be a meat shield. *Code Peppermint Bark: Hit it with everything you've got *Code Fruitcake: Going down with the ship *Code Cherry Pie: Throwing a wrench into the fight **Not Raoul related, but it's still amazing *Code Caramel: For the beautiful bird *Code Pan De Muerto: Oh Captain, my Captain *The end of The End: A lull after a difficult battle *Where do we go from here: No, really, how do you steer this thing? **WITH YOUR VOCALS *And then the boat hit an iceberg and sank ...It's a joke, and yet it isn't. **In case this wasn't obvious, I love my waifu *Welcome to the Golden Shore The Prophet's Song A list of Raoul's threads at the game The Prophet's Song Erik does what Erik does best: pissing Raoul the hell off *Raoul is one of the few things that makes Erik laugh *Galileo also hears the Phantom of the Opera... but he thinks Raoul should shut up *Scaramouche and Raoul get the short end of each other's tempers *Hell froze over, up is down, and Erik and Raoul agreed on something. Sorry, Gustave :/ *Oh hi there, Apartment Mom Calling on Dolly *Raoul talks with Dolly Levi and talks her into looking after this kid he's been saddled with This thread is funny because Raoul and Gustave are actually kind of getting along... ish *Unlike other threads where Gustave basically says GDIAF Raoul and Erik are the best negligent parents ever *Gustave nearly dies twice and then tells Raoul about the music in his head. Erik finds this very interesting. By the sea~ *Raoul greets Mrs. Lovett God this town is boring *Raoul goes out, Gustave tags along Christine shows up in the apartments *Gustave finds her first, because fate is funny like that, but then Erik comes in and the picture gets less pretty Other Logs that occur outside of game canon *Practice Log: Testing the OT3 *On the subject of Erik's imminent return *What exactly was Raoul doing during Prima Donna anyway? *Oh snap, I have a kid? Oh god, he's a nerd D: *This is why Sackboy and the Littlest Vicomte will never be friends *Raoul does not want a damn kid **WHAT PART OF DO NOT WANT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, LITTLE SACKBOY? **Yo Meg **nnnnnng Elphaba **Gustave hates daddy!Raoul and wants him to die :| **Galileo still thinks Raoul's a jerk **Oh god, Apartment Mom is angry D: *Raoul and a lady named Red vent about crappy fiances *Raoul chats with an Alfred about how often people die on Ele... and how he isn't undead. *Raoul likes talking to cats too. Especially when they talk back. *Testing out a new Christine. Don't break her, boys. *A closer look at the mirror room scene. *Raoul lets Joe know that asking usually doesn't help when it comes to sadistic muns. =Erik, it is SO on= thumb|right|300px|BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES HIM. BECAUSE HE'S A MEANIE HEAD JERKFACE thumb|left|300px|RAOUL'S JUST JEALOUS OF MY MAD SINGING SKILLS thumb|left|300px|YEAH WELL, FU ERIK, I HAS A HAT ; WELL YOUR HAT SMELLS - ERIK thumb|300px|right|HERE LEMME SEDUCE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. RIGHT HERE ON YOUR WIKI PAGE ; AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH -RAOUL Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active Category:Phantom of the Opera Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active Category:Phantom of the Opera